


Татара

by Airelinna



Series: Из глубин [6]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24408988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airelinna/pseuds/Airelinna
Series: Из глубин [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/827058
Kudos: 6





	Татара

– Пусть им займется кто-нибудь другой.

– Но он твой, разве не ты его схватил? Разве ты не этого хотел?

– Он мне не нужен. Я… ошибся, мне не нравятся эти игры. Если бы не наши цели, я давно убил бы его.

Они говорят, будто его тут нет. Или он вещь. Мячик, который они перебрасывают друг другу. Может, его и вовсе нужно выбросить. 

Сейдо здесь: он сжался в комок у стены, по которой сполз после удара кагуне. У него сотрясение мозга. У него точно сотрясение и сломаны ребра, потому что больно дышать. Никому нет до этого дела. Он на них не смотрит, только слышит, будто в тумане, голоса: тонкий и звенящий – Это и приглушенный, усталый – Татары. 

– Татара-сан, я не прошу тебя играть в игры, – она редко говорит так просто и серьезно: без насмешливости, без нарочитого дружелюбия и обволакивающих, кошачьих интонаций. Так говорят с теми, кого считают семьей. Так говорят без посторонних. – Просто никто не справится лучше. Это работа – не месть, но и не испытание для тебя, не думай о ней, как о чем-то особенном. Просто еще одна ступень на пути к освобождению. 

Сейдо почему-то кажется, что пока Это здесь, его не станут бить. Она же говорит с ним, она его слышит, вблизи она кажется не такой злой – если что, он будет просить ее о помощи. Может, Татара и не решится при ней швырять его о стены.

Татара молчит, и она вздыхает:

– Тебе так больно на него смотреть?

– Мне противно на него смотреть. Он не похож на человека. И на гуля тоже не похож. Просто мелкая скулящая тварь, которая держала в трясущихся руках моего брата. Он не достоин был даже приблизиться к нему. 

Сейдо неожиданно ранит это пренебрежение, будто в нем еще что-то осталось, что можно поранить. Что-то от него прежнего. 

«Я бы на тебя посмотрел, когда тебя будут так же мучить, – думает он с мстительным злорадством. – Я посмотрел бы, какой ты будешь смелый и невозмутимый».

«А может... может, такие как Татара и не чувствуют боли, – приходит в голову странное, – это ведь сразу видно, что они вылеплены из совсем другого теста».

Сейдо хочет сбежать, уползти отсюда, пока на него не смотрят. Только бежать здесь некуда.  
– Как самочувствие, Такизава-кун? – Звонкий голос Это вырывает его из тупика мыслей, обволакивает мнимой заботой.

Сейдо смотрит на нее, склонившуюся над ним, будто издалека, из другой реальности, открывает рот и глупо молчит. «Разве ты не видишь?!» – Бьется в голове отчаянное и дикое, но Сейдо знает, что она видит, потому и не отвечает. Она не для этого спросила. Из его сломанного носа подтекают сопли и кровь. Это смеется.

– Поаккуратнее с головой, Татара-сан. Как бы мы не сделали мальчика идиотом. И покормить бы его не мешало. 

Сейдо кормят требухой какого-то несчастного – он уже давно даже не думает воротить нос от пищи. Мясо ему достается лежалое, уже начавшее подгнивать местами, – не особенно вкусно, но сытно, и Сейдо ест сырые, склизкие куски, стараясь особенно не жевать и не думать. После трапезы внутри разливается приятное тепло, и когда он засыпает в своей камере, подложив руку под голову, неожиданно снится Мадо, странно улыбчивая и мягкая. Такая, какой в реальности никогда не была.

На следующий день снова начинается это. Татара – огнедышащий демон, его личный кошмар в обманчиво стерильном обличье, жуткий, равнодушный и жестокий. Иначе равнодушный, чем доктор Кано: тому был интересен не сам Сейдо, а то, что с ним происходит, Татаре неинтересно ничто – он Сейдо терпит, как назойливую муху, которую ему приказали терпеть и которую он прихлопнет при первой представившейся возможности. Сейдо страшно.

Татара почти не говорит, только бросает короткое «защищайся» и бьет, коротко и беспощадно. Сейдо распластывает по бетонному полу, нос опять заливает кровь. Он даже не кричит – ловит воздух беззвучно раскрывающимся ртом, пытаясь дышать с осколками раздробленных ребер в легких. Откуда-то изнутри вырывается, исторгается нечеловеческий скрежет, Сейдо чувствует, как под ним становится мокро и горячо, сжимает бедра в бессмысленной попытке остановить это, а после просто лежит в луже собственной мочи, боясь пошевелиться. 

Татара подходит к нему и смотрит даже без презрения. Как обычно. 

– Вставай, – приказывает он тихо, а Сейдо не понимает. Как ему встать? Он не может, не может…

– Считаю до трех, – говорит Татара бесстрастно. – Потом будет больно. 

Сейдо пятится, отползает от чужого кагуне на локтях, словно паралитик, мотает головой в животном ужасе, даже не делая попытки подняться. Татара считает ровно, и каждый счет отдается в голове Сейдо набатным звоном. Он упирается лопатками в стену, и дальше ничего – пустота без возможности спрятаться, укрыться от этого. Он не верит, что на счет три последует удар. Знает, но не верит. 

– Три, – произносит Татара, и реальность взрывается у Сейдо перед глазами ярко-красными всполохами. Он дергается и кричит исступленно от нечеловеческой боли и ужаса: его одежда горит, его тело горит, кожа на руках вздувается отвратительными волдырями и лопается, лопается, как назревший гнойник. Голос срывается, и крик превращается в тонкий скулеж – что-то невразумительное, нечеловеческое. Сейдо боится, что огонь перекинется на лицо и отчаянно сбивает его обожженными руками, катается в своей же моче, дрыгается бесполезно и беспомощно, словно подожженное насекомое, которое все равно, все равно…

«Мамочка, – зовет Сейдо, – пожалуйста, помоги мне, спаси меня, мамочка!»

Это закончится сейчас, правда? Ему пять лет, и он обварился: опрокинул на себя кружку с горячим чаем. Хотел сделать чай сам – порадовать маму, но не вышло, снова не вышло, у него никогда не выходит. На ногах расползаются красные пятна и болят, остро и жестоко. Сейдо вопит так громко, что собственные уши закладывает. Он пугает маму, она как маленького несет его в ванную на руках и ставит под холодную воду. Мама что-то говорит, прижимает Сейдо к теплой мягкой груди, и ему легче, но кое-что мучает его и помимо боли – стыд за неудачу, стыд перед мамой, горячий, словно кипяток опалил не только ноги, но и его лицо.

Сейдо накрывает тяжелым и душным, будто чужое тело падает сверху и придавливает, но не сильно, как могло бы, а едва-едва. Это не тело – Сейдо понимает – это кагуне, огромное, как плавник гигантской рыбы… Чье? Тут только он и Татара, только они вдвоем, неужто же?.. Кагуне обволакивает его и сбивает пламя, и нужно еще о чем-то важном подумать, но Сейдо наконец падает в глубокий черный колодец без дна.

В следующий раз – через день или два – Татара вместо того, чтобы бить, резать или жечь, неожиданно с ним заговаривает. Сейдо дрожит, забившись в угол, и едва понимает смысл слов. 

– Тебе дали огромную силу, – говорит Татара с пренебрежением, проскальзывающим даже сквозь обычное его равнодушие, – нечеловеческую силу, которая и не снилась никому из твоих товарищей. О которой ты не мог бы и мечтать, потому что даже среди этих людей был жалким червем, чьей судьбой было сдохнуть в первой же битве. И, получив эту силу, получив жизнь в подарок, ты ведешь себя, как баран на бойне. Как баран, который может только смотреть и орать.

Сейдо думает о баране, которого мясник решил испытать на прочность. Вокруг на крючьях висят растерзанные туши его братьев и сестер, истекая кровью, и барашек знает, что его судьба – такая же. Знает, но до исступления хочет жить, потому продолжает убегать от своего палача, снова и снова, оскальзывается на кровавом полу разделочного цеха, получает раны, но не останавливается. А мясник, обжигая бока и спину барашка кнутом, сдирая кожу, все приказывает: «Защищайся!». Татара, наверное, решил, что сравнение Сейдо унизит, но унижение – слово из другой жизни, той, где Мадо обходила его на экзаменах и тренировках. Здесь оно неуместно. Сейдо жалко барашка, как жалко себя.  
Татара, кажется, замечает, что он отвлекся, и подходит ближе. Сейдо едва удерживается от того, чтобы прикрыть голову руками. Это не поможет, только разозлит его. Татара приказывает:

– Посмотри на меня. – И он послушно поднимает глаза. Смотрит, не мигая, пока глаза не начинают слезиться. 

– Ты ведь не должен быть идиотом, – Татара говорит в пространство, будто его здесь нет, – Ходжи не взял бы в напарники идиота. 

Сейдо думает: «Ходжи-сан должен был убить тебя. Почему он не убил? Почему?».

– Ты должен услышать то, что я скажу, – веско произносит Татара, – иначе сдохнешь. – Сейдо улавливает слово «сдохнешь» и слушает внимательно, как может. – «Дереву Аогири» не нужны бараны, – продолжает Татара, – не нужно скулящее мясо, которое ходит под себя. Ты понимаешь, зачем я с тобой вожусь?

Сейдо судорожно кивает, но Татара не отводит от него пронизывающего взгляда, будто ждет чего-то еще.

– Зачем же? – спрашивает Татара, и Сейдо обмирает от страха. Он должен что-то знать, должен сказать, но в голове бьется как перепуганный зверек одна только мысль: «Не тронь меня, не бей, пожалуйста, я что хочешь сделаю, только не бей!». Он боится огня, боится снова обмочиться, а Татара все смотрит и ждет ответа. Сейдо мучительно пытается вспомнить, найти ускользающие слова. Правильные слова, за которые его не побьют. Это экзамен, просто еще один чертов экзамен, раньше он был в них хорош, раньше он никогда не хлопал ртом в ответ на вопрос преподавателя. Но раньше и ставка была другой. Широко раскрытые глаза слезятся, меловое бестрепетно-равнодушное лицо Татары, прикрытое полукругом маски, невыносимо сияет, словно далекое светило, и Сейдо закрывается от него руками. Удар все равно будет внезапным. Такое всегда внезапно. 

Татара вздыхает, спрашивает устало, с интонацией, которую для такого как он Сейдо счел бы проникновенной:

– Хочешь умереть, Такизава? 

Сейдо отрицательно мотает головой: «Не хочу, все еще не хочу. Не убивай меня!».

Татара говорит: 

– Тогда вставай и дерись. Бей, не жди, пока ударят тебя. Твое тело сильнее, чем ты думаешь, оно многое выдержало и на многое способно. Вопрос сейчас в том, на что способен твой разум. 

Сейдо поднимается, держась руками за стену, Татара терпеливо ждет чуть поодаль. Сейдо делает шаг к нему и нелепо замирает – он не ударит, не сможет ударить. Все равно что с голыми руками напасть на танк. Он бы объяснил, но Татара не станет слушать. Никто здесь его не слушает.

– В чем дело? – спрашивает Татара после долгого ожидания. – Даже не попытаешься? Разве ты меня не ненавидишь?

Сейдо качает головой.

Ненависть – слишком отстраненное название для того, что он чувствует. Слишком пресное и гладкое – неточное. Что чувствует приговоренный к своему палачу? Что чувствует животное, истязаемое на живодерне? Это не ненависть, чтобы ненавидеть, надо крепко стоять на ногах.

Он думает: «Я мог бы целовать твои руки, если бы это помогло избежать боли. Я мог бы сказать, что люблю тебя. Это неправда, но я ведь и не знаю всей правды. Просто ты убил меня, изменил меня, ты нависаешь надо мной как скала, и все, что я могу – это смотреть вверх в ожидании».

– Просто сделай это, – приказывает Татара. – Обещаю, что не ударю в ответ. Тебе ничего не будет.

Руки Сейдо свисают как плети, будто он забытая на крючке марионетка. Новые хозяева его тела сдувают пыль с рваной хламиды, проверяют на прочность тонкие деревянные конечности, крепят к нему свежие, прочные нити. У Сейдо будет сцена, и зал, и зрители – множество зрителей. Скоро он будет танцевать для них. 

У него получается на третий или четвертый день. Сначала Сейдо страшно – когда кожа начинает рваться сама по себе и оно выходит изнутри, как непомерно раздувшаяся опухоль. Его кагуне. Жжет спину в районе лопаток, голова раскалывается от напряжения, а руки дрожат – наверное, так и должно быть. Из спины лезет и лезет что-то темное и крупное, похожее на мясо – черное, мертвое мясо, его собственное и тех, кого он съел. 

Сейдо падает на колени и ждет, когда оно уберется назад, а потом кутается в лохмотья разодранной одежды, чтобы Татара не увидел его голую спину. Тот прищуривается и уходит, полоснув Сейдо напоследок презрительным взглядом. 

Доктор Кано расспрашивает его о кагуне. Сейдо сидит на кушетке, обняв плечи руками и стараясь занимать как можно меньше места, и вяло отвечает на вопросы. «Да». «Нет, не больно». «Все быстро случилось, я не заметил». «Я не видел, на что похоже». «Не помню». «Я устал, можно мне уже идти?». Иногда по телу проходит невольная судорога – рядом с доктором Кано ему всегда не по себе, даже если тот кормит его или просто разговаривает.

– Еды просто так больше не получишь, – говорит Татара в следующий раз. – Гули добывают пищу своим кагуне, а не соплями. Придется постараться, если не хочешь сдохнуть.

Сейдо старается. Не потому, что хочет есть, – просто иначе от него не отстанут. Потребность в одобрении – в его крови, впиталась с молоком матери, зудит и жжет, словно расчесанный укус. Почти все равно – кто и где, Сейдо необходимо, чтобы его признали, необходимо перестать чувствовать себя отбросом. Поэтому он старается, но иногда одних стараний недостаточно. 

Он не умеет и боится атаковать, потому учится уворачиваться. Получается поначалу неважно, как у ребенка, что делает первые шаги на нетвердых ногах. Ребенка ловит мама, стоит ему поскользнуться, а Сейдо ловит огонь. Когда-то давно на учебных тренировках в Академии он славно сражался, но оказалось, к настоящему бою это имеет мало отношения. Девяносто девять баллов не спасут твою жизнь. Его и теперь выручает только регенерация.  
Иногда, когда он лежит в углу или у стены и шумно дышит ртом, ожидая, пока заживет рана или срастется перелом, Татара говорит с ним.

– Ходжи совсем ничему тебя не учил? – Голос сквозь маску доносится глухо, но всегда разборчиво, словно Татара долго тренировался говорить так и теперь умеет это в совершенстве.

Сейдо вспоминает. Ходжи-сан всегда был добр к нему, он многому учил: анализировать, находить важную информацию в ворохе разнородных данных, писать отчеты, вести расследование… Быть полезным CCG – вот чему он учил. Но не защищаться и убивать – не тому, что сейчас единственно важно. Сейдо не может избавиться от обиды, словно Ходжи-сан его подставил, но и перестать уважать его тоже не может. Ходжи-сан остался светлым воспоминанием, а каждое из них теперь на вес золота.

Татара учит совсем другим вещам и обращается с ним иначе, но Сейдо и его ученик тоже. Совместное создание злейших врагов. То, что рождается из ненависти, становится уродливым, жестоким и больным, но необыкновенно жадным до жизни. Сейдо хочет выжить как никогда раньше.

Он рассказывает Татаре о Ходжи-сане вдохновенно, как сумасшедший, отчасти чтобы не стонать от боли. Татаре не нравится, если он шумит. Говорит о его мягкой, необидной иронии, о собранности и пунктуальности, которым он тщетно пытался научить Сейдо, о том, как много он знал и как Сейдо нравилось слушать, если он рассказывал о той знаменитой операции в Китае. 

– Он никогда не хвалился, не говорил о своих заслугах, но тем ценнее они для меня были. Я всегда знал, что он герой.

Сейдо растягивает рот в усмешке, впервые позволяя себе протест, пусть и слабый, неявный. Если он просто средство, с помощью которого сводят старые счеты, то может хотя бы принять в этом участие. У него есть на это право. «Мое тело, – хочет сказать он, – в твоей власти. Но я не свожусь к телу».

Он думает, Татара прервет его или сделает что похуже, но тот молчит, задумчиво глядя куда-то мимо, и он продолжает, хотя челюсть сводит от страха:

– Когда Ходжи-сан отдал мне куинке, я ужасно гордился, готов был прыгать от радости. Хотел оправдать его доверие, спасать людей, убивать гулей... С таким хорошим куинке это должно было стать нетрудно. – Сейдо смеется хриплым, каркающим, отчаянным смехом и с почти мазохистским фатализмом ждет наказания, но Татара не трогает его, даже не смотрит в его сторону. Может, вспоминает того, из кого было сделано куинке.

У Сейдо трясутся губы, но одновременно сладко сосет под ложечкой. «Я не свожусь к телу, – беззвучно шепчет он как мантру. – Я не свожусь к страху».

Татара резко разворачивается к нему, и Сейдо чувствует, как заполошно заходится сердце, как шум в ушах заглушает все другие звуки, но не смеет пошевелиться – только смотрит – глаза в глаза. И видит, как бледное лицо, больше похожее на посмертную маску, впервые меняется, искажается не гневом или презрением. Видит, как по нему легкой, едва уловимой рябью проходит печаль. Такая горькая, такая человеческая печаль.

Сейдо думает «неужели ты?..», но не может продолжить, не хочет знать, что там, на месте пустоты. Словно пробил чешую дракона и услышал, как оглушительно бьется его сердце. «Это хорошо, – думает он, – если бьется, значит, я смогу его остановить».

Он медленно поднимается, трясущиеся губы кривятся сами собой, складываясь в сумасшедшее, неопределенное выражение. Сейдо не знает, как сейчас выглядит. Не хочет знать. 

Он думает, обреченно всматриваясь в лицо своего врага: «Однажды эта слабость уйдет, и я перестану бояться. Тогда я убью тебя. Не ради ненависти, мести или справедливости. Я убью тебя, чтобы освободиться. Иногда это невозможно без крови. Или ты убьешь меня – итог будет один. Эта веревка, что крепко связала в узел меня, тебя и Ходжи-сана, должна разорваться».

Сейдо не защищается, не отстраняется, когда Татара протягивает руку к его горлу. Там все еще тонко – можно сломать одним ударом. И если оторвать голову, обратно она не прирастет даже у гуля. Хороший способ убийства. Просто отличный, Сейдо запомнит.

Но пока он запоминает другое.

«Вы тут играете в богов и героев, но все, что действительно важно, все, что останется, когда спадет шелуха, – твой сегодняшний взгляд. Осознание смертности. Тоска по погибшим, которую никакая ненависть не заглушит. Стучащее сердце демона. Я выживу, чтобы увидеть ее снова. Эту печаль в твоем взгляде перед самым концом». 

Он вскидывает руки вверх и в стороны – беззащитно, словно для объятия. 

Татара уходит, так и не произнеся ни слова.


End file.
